Change of Heart
by DarkestFury
Summary: Elijah has arrived to Mystic Falls in 1864 to scope out Katerina. What happens when he starts to fall in love with Damon? Will Damon fall out of love with Katherine to have Elijah? May contain some serious Elijah/Damon **SLASH**. **RATED M**
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a Damon/Elijah story set in 1864. Elijah has come to secretly watch over Katherine but what happens when he falls in love with the one and only Damon Salvatore.**

Elijah's POV

I watched intently in the trees as Katerina played along the two brothers known as Stefan and Damon Salvatore. What did she think, toying with the sons of Guiseppe. Did she not realize that he intends to have all of the vampires in this little town destroyed?

Katerina smiled, her deep drown eyes glistening in the moonlight of this glorious night. The darker haired brother, Damon, smiled at her as though she were the greatest treasure he could have. Poor boy...

I watched as the witch I knew to be Emily, walked over "Miss Katherine, you are to be dressed for the Ball," Emily said, lowering her eyes.

Katerina's face lit and she nodded "Well, I must return to my chambers. I will see you in an hour, Stefan."

Without another glance at Damon, she disappeared, following Emily into the mansion.

Stefan did not say a word, he merely just shrugged and made his way to the mansion as well, leaving Damon alone in the yard.

I felt pity for this Damon. Katerina was treating him the worst. I should warn him about her before too much damage is done. Though not here...that would risk Katerina discovering my presence. I would wait for the ball.

. . .

Damon's POV

I felt my heart twist as I watched Katherine and Stefan arrive in their carriage to the ball. Why had she chosen him? He was so young and naive...I was older, more mature. I had seen things and lived through things that Stefan would only think about in scary stories.

"She is quite beautiful," came a cool, dark voice.

My heart jumped as I turned to meet a set of dark, piercing eyes. I knew he was talking about Katherine. His eyes were set on her before setting on mine.

Something about those eyes made me uneasy. I felt something turn inside of me, trying to urge me to make a run for it. I had felt something like this when in the field, during an attack. I had stood my ground though. I was not one to run.

"Yes, she is," I said, turning my eyes back to my brother and the woman I was in love with. They disappeared into the mansion.

"You love her, do you not?" the man asked.

I turned back to him. His eyes were so intense...as though they had seen more than I'd dreamed of. I nodded, feeling as though I had to answer to this man.

"My name is Elijah," the man said, holding out a hand.

I stared at it for a moment before taking it in mine "Damon," I said with a nod. I liked it when a man introduced himself in a first name basis. I couldn't help the slight smile that curled my lips.

"Your upset," Elijah noted, his eyes scoping me out through my smile.

I glared at him "I am not," I growled, hating that he could figure me out. I did not enjoy showing weakness.

"It is a perfectly normal human emotion," Elijah said simply "The woman you love does not love you; she loves your brother."

I glowered at him. I was not going to listen to this stranger who knew far too much. With that, I began to stomp my way towards the mansion.

Elijah's POV

I felt a sort of pang in my gut at the sight of how truly lost Damon was. I hated this...that was it, though. I was _feeling_...something I had not done since Katerina ruined my existence.

I wanted to let him stomp away and never speak to him again...I couldn't though. I wanted to know more. Before I could control it, I felt my hand clasp around his arm "Don't leave," I said.

His eyes met mine and just for a moment, I could see the curiosity in his eyes before it was replaced by a fake mask of anger.

"Forget about your brother and Kater-Katherine for one night. Follow me, I promise your night will get better," I said, trying to think of the best places in town.

"My father will-" Damon started.

I cut him off "Forget about everything tonight," I said, not going to take no for an answer.

He yanked his arm back and stared at me for a moment before relaxing his posture "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

I smirked "I know of this little tavern on the edge of town where they have the oldest of scotch and most beautiful woman," I said.

A smiled played at his lips "I will join you for a drink or two. Then I shall get back to the ball before anyone can notice."

I smiled warmly "Perfect," I said, beginning to walk and urging him to follow. He followed as we walked over to the horses.

**Sorry this is short but its taking time for me to try and write as though they are speaking in the 1800s. Not an easy task. Though reviews would be greatly appreciated. I do hope to continue soon. :). I would love to add in some serious Damon/Elijah slash scenes as well as fluff scenes. Does anyone dispove? Or would you all like that? Let me know plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry that it has taken so long to update. Things have been really hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and update as soon as possible. Thank you all for your reviews and please leave some for this chapter. **

Elijah's POV

As we entered the little pub downtown, I couldn't help but notice the way in which Damon held himself together. He stood with such pride and determination that I knew he could have any human female he desired.

I encouraged him and he followed me over to a small table towards the back. I knew this place well and every barmaid was compelled to serve me as soon as their eyes set on me. I would come here often for a bite to eat and a drink occasionally.

It was noisy and the smell of booze and cigars was like a thick fog in the air. I focused my attention to the young man before me. He smirked when a beautiful barmaid walked over. She was slightly thicker with long curly dark hair and large doe-like brown eyes. Her cleavage was pressed to drag the attention of the drunken men.

"How may I help y'all?" she questioned with a thick southern accent.

"May I get the usual?" I said, knowing she would get me what I desired.

She smiled, gleaming white teeth "Sure thing," she said, turning to get our drinks.

Damon lifted his eyebrows "I assume you come here often?"

I smiled and nodded, gazing into his icy blue eyes. Through the façade, I could see the hurt he hid inside. He was so young and I knew he had seen so much already.

"So how do you know Katherine?" Damon asked me, instantly bringing her up. She had him so wrapped around her finger. His eyes lit at the mention of her name.

"Katerina and I go way back," I said, smiling at the waitress as she placed our drinks on the table.

Damon studied me for a moment "So I presume you are the way she is."

I smirked "You don't waste any time."

"You called her Katerina…I am assuming that is the name she used to go by?" Damon said.

I nodded "You are correct," I said.

There was a moment of silence as we both sipped our scotch and admired its unique flavor.

"Has she mentioned anything of her past?" I asked curiously.

Damon shook his head "Nothing of importance."

"Katerina is not to be trusted. She cares of no one but herself," I said, letting the truth flow.

Instantaneously, his eyes flickered with anger "Katherine is not selfish. She is the most extraordinary person I have met," he said defensively.

I let out a short laugh "Oh, you are such a fool."

"I think we are done here," Damon said, standing.

I narrowed my eyes at him "We are not done here. Sit," I said, compelling it and pointing back to the chair.

Damon's POV

I couldn't believe the words coming from this man's mouth. How could he speak of Katherine in such a way? I stood, anger pumping into my veins. I glared at him, only to feel my free will slip from me as I had to sit back down. I ground my teeth as I sat back across from him.

"Who are you?" I growled.

He sat back, making himself more comfortable "My name is Elijah."

I rolled my eyes "Yes, I got that. Why are you here?"

"The reason of my presence is not of importance to you," he said in a clipped voice.

I took a deep breath, wanting to leave and get back. Hopefully Katherine would save me a dance.

I stared at Elijah, realizing too late when he began to compel me.

"You are to forget about Katerina for the night. Tonight is the night to enjoy yourself," he said, my brain absorbing his words as my own.

Suddenly, the weight and pang in my chest was gone. I smiled, noticing the delicious scotch before me. I should be drinking and having a good time. I lifted the glass and held it out "Cheers to a good night," I said, smiling.

Elijah grinned and _clinked_ his glass with mine before downing it in a few gulps. For some reason, I felt the urge to outdo him. I chugged my scotch.

Elijah's POV

I watched as Damon tried to outdo my drinking ability. Little did he know I have many more years on him. I smirked when more drinks were placed in front of us. His eyes narrowed at me as he grabbed one of the glasses…it was as though he was daring challenging me.

He then began to drink the moment the glass touched my lips. Of course, I finished mine before he could even get half of the glass down.

"May I ask how long you have been immortal?," Damon questioned, his voice slightly playful with the last word.

"I cannot give you an exact date though I am over 500 years old," I said simply, watching him carefully.

He lifted his eyebrows "That is absurd," he said, smiling when another glass was placed before him. He took it instantly, most likely noting that he will never be able to outdrink me.

Damon's POV

Several drinks and who knows how many hours later, it hit me that Elijah and I were no longer in the bar. We were back by the stables of my home. I took a deep breath of fresh air, not realizing how much time had passed. I was very intoxicated. I tried to walk forward but the dark sky suddenly whirled around me and before I could catch me balance, the grass was racing towards my face.

Though before I hit, I felt strong arms lock around my, pulling me back up. I was thankful when I noticed it was Elijah. He let out a chuckled as I straightened back out.

"Are you going to be alright?" he questioned, his dark eyes boring into mine. For some reason, with his arm around my waist, my heart jumped and began to race and my stomach twisted with desire. I felt a chill run down my spine as I gazed into his seductive eyes. It had to be because I was drunk…there was no other explanation. All I knew was that I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Before I knew it, I was leaning forward.

Elijah's POV

I had to smile when I realized just how intoxicated Damon really was. With each step, he stumbled and with each movement, his eyes became dazed. He was walking towards me when he lost all balance. It was as if I were watching slow motion. For a moment, I thought he would catch himself but that was not going to happen. My stomach jumped when he almost fell to the ground. I wouldn't let that happen. I ran and caught him with one arm.

His eyes immediately met with mine "Are you going to be alright?" I asked, wondering if I should just have him go back to his room or return to the ball. Though the moment his eyes met mine, my heart skipped a beat. His icy blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight as he held onto me as though he would never let go. That was when a warm rush seemed to seep into my veins. He just seemed so much more joyful then when I first saw him. I didn't want to have to make him forget this night. I wanted to take him away from Katerina and let him live a normal life.

I took a deep breath and blinked, realizing that I was beginning to develop feelings. I couldn't…love is a vampire's greatest weakness.

I was about to speak when I was abruptly cut off. My heart jumped and stomach twisted as I felt the warm and silky lips of Damon touch mine. I wanted to hold him and continue but I couldn't. The kiss lasted only a moment before I pulled away, leaving a few feet of space between us.

I felt a pang when I noticed the embarrassment and hurt in those blue abysses. Instantly, I began to compel "Damon, you are going to return to the ball. You remember that your brother is there with Katerina. You are going to complete this night the way you intended. You are going to remember me and this night though you are not going to mention me to Katerina," I compelled.

He nodded "Will I see you again?" he asked, his eyes, sweet and innocent.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, mostly to myself. I then left, leaving Damon alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the story again. . Hopefully this turns out alright. I still have writer's block and I'm trying my hardest to pull out of it. Listening to From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars and it made me want to write. Lol. Hope you enjoy.**

Damon's POV

I took a deep breath of fresh air just thinking about what happened. Elijah…the vampire from Katherine's past. He just seemed so surreal and mysterious. I glanced around toward the stables but he was nowhere in sight. For some reason, I had totally lost my buzz.

I sighed and began my way back to my room. I didn't feel like going to the ball and watching Stefan steal all the glory. Once in my room, I lay upon the bed. My heart seemed to skip a beat whenever the name Elijah came across my mind. I kissed him…a man. I knew that it was wrong but somehow it just felt so right. It was just his dark and mysterious eyes and the broken man I knew I saw inside.

I didn't know how much time had passed before there was a knock on my door, waking me from my sleep. I groaned, my head throbbing as the bright sunlight beamed through my closed eyelids.

"Please leave me," I groaned as I pulled the blanket over my head.

It was only a moment before I felt pressure upon the bed over me. I lifted the blanket from my face and squinted to see Katherine, he large doe-like eyes innocent and playful both at once.

I smirked when I realized that she was wearing nothing but lingerie.

"Good morning Miss Katherine," I said, confused on how I didn't get the butterflies in my chest as I usually did.

"I didn't see you last night at the ball…or afterwards as we arranged," she said, pouting out her lower lip.

I tried to speak but realized that I would be unable to. Elijah compelled me not to speak about him to her. I had to think of an excuse "I had made new arrangements with a few of my fellow soldiers at the bar."

She pouted "That does not excuse you from not visiting me in my room."

I felt a pang of guilt and a feeling of irritation "When we meet, does it always have to be in the bedroom?"

She sat up over on top of me, her eyes slightly wild "Damon, are you going sweet on me? I know what you desire," she smirked seductively and moved in, pressing her sweet, soft lips over mine.

I kissed back for just a moment before gently sliding out from beneath her "Forgive me, Miss Katherine but I have matters to attend to," I said, pulling clothes over my body. I wanted to go to the stables; I wanted to see Elijah again.

After I had my pants on, I was suddenly pushed on the bed by an upset Katherine. Her eyes seemed to darken as she began to compel me. I waited, knowing the strange sensation of being compelled but for some reason, even as she spoke, I still had my free will.

"You are going to stay here with me, Damon, until I am satisfied," she compelled.

I was surprised, relieved and confused on how it didn't work but I was not one to complain. I gently pushed her off again and stood, grabbing my shirt.

"Are you wearing vervain?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. Vervain? I had heard my father speak of it but I did not know its exact meaning.

I slid my shirt over me and turned back to her. She looked so torn as she lay upon my bed. I took a long breath, wondering why I was not all over her like I would normally be. Elijah…hopefully he would be waiting for me by the stables.

My door suddenly swung open and Stefan slid through the door. He didn't acknowledge Katherine at first. His attention was focused on me.

"Good morning, brother," I said, smirking "How was the ball?"

He looked tired but still spiffy with his hair styled from the night before.

"Where were you last night? Father was searching all over. He is not happy," Stefan said, still acting like my little brother.

I rolled my eyes "Father needs to get over it. He does not own me. I am not a child."

"Mmm I like it when you're feisty," Katherine said from the bed.

Stefan's eyes widened and he looked heartbroken as he noticed her on my bed. I ignored her comment and went to the mirror above my dresser. I only had to brush out a few strands of hair.

I turned back to Katherine who seemed torn between confusion and worry.

"Now Katerina, please excuse me," I said, realizing my mistake too late.

She instantaneously jumped from the bed, her eyes large and wild. She appeared honestly afraid.

"W-What did you just call me?" she said, a slight quiver to her voice.

I felt a lump in my throat. I had no idea what to say. I was suddenly slammed against the wall, Katherine standing before me, her eyes trying to compel me "Where did you hear that name?"

"I-I heard it once before and I knew it sounded as beautiful as you," I made up quickly, realizing how pathetic it sounded.

I could feel my heart racing as she studied me. She then let me go and I was never more relieved. Before anyone could speak another word, I left the room. My heart did not stop racing until I made it outside.

I calmed myself down as I walked over to my handsome steed. His name was Shadowmere. He whinnied as I walked over, opening the stable door.

I smiled when he trotted out, his shining black coat glistening in the sunlight. He ran in a few circles before stopping in front of me.

"You are quite excited today, Shadow," I said patting him on his back. He still had his saddle on from the night before.

I glanced around, hoping to see those mysterious dark eyes. There were none to be seen besides the eyes of the other horses staring from their stables in hopes of being released as Shadowmere was. I felt strangely guilty for them. It seemed as though we had something in common. We were all alone, not able to roam free for we are stuck with the 'master' known as my father.

I sighed, wanting more in life. Being a soldier was the only thing I had going for me and I gave it up to be with none other than Katherine. I took a deep breath as I set my eyes on Shadowmere, who I almost believed knew what I was thinking. Without further ado, I closed the main gate and walked into the stables, opening each and every door.

The horses did not hesitate to take this moment of short freedom as they began to gallop through the fenced area together. Father would have my head if he knew.

I watched as they whinnied and trotted together. I felt a smile twitch my lips as I jumped onto Shadowmere's back. With that, we jumped the fence and I began my way.

I didn't have the slightest idea of where we were going but I let Shadow lead the way. I had a strange feeling that we would end up somewhere dangerous and perhaps life threatening but I just didn't care. Shadow led us deeper and deeper into the forest and after several miles, I could hear nothing but my heart beating and the crunching of leaves beneath his feet. It seemed to become much more dark as well, the trees blocking out almost all sunlight.

My stomach twisted when Shadowmere suddenly stopped in his tracks. He jumped up a bit as he began to back away. He whinnied and before I could react, I was on my back, watching as he trotted away. There was a sudden silence once the sound of his hoofs disappeared. I sat up, brushing the dirt and leaves from my clothes. What a great companion, throw me off and run from danger.

My heart raced as I sensed a presence. Very slowly, I stood, pulling out the revolver I had obtained from the field. I always kept it on me in case of an emergency. I hitched a breath when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I placed my finger on the trigger as I held it behind me.

My heart was racing as my eyes darted across the area. Suddenly, I felt the gun removed from my hand as swiftly as I would have pulled the trigger.

I gasped and jumped to face behind me. I was startled to see those dark mysterious eyes gleaming. His expression was unreadable as he spun the revolver around his finger.

I tried to say something but it was as though there was a lump in my throat, stopping me.

A smirk formed across those think yet silky lips "You carry this with you all the time?"

"Yes sir," I said, wondering if it was a mistake to call him so.

His eyes seemed to lighten "Sir? Though I am much older than you, I do not see it as reason to call me 'sir'. We are acquainted, Damon so you may call me Elijah."

My heart was still racing though now It was for the reason that this man was standing before me.

"Do I frighten you?" Elijah asked, his eyes unreadable.

I shook my head "Just startled me, that's all," I said, regaining my breath.

He smirked and flipped the gun once more before holding it out for me to take back.

I stared at it for a moment, debating on whether or not to take it. I could feel my hand shake as I wrapped my fingers around the steel, sliding it back to where I originally had it.

I could feel his dark eyes on me as I stared at the leaves . I felt somewhat embarrassed about being so afraid.

"I see your horse has left you," Elijah's velvety voice said.

I let out a laugh and turned my eyes to meet his. I felt so shy…it was the strangest sensation.

Elijah's POV

I could not stop the smile that spread across my face when redness rose into Damon's cheeks. He was blushing…a grown man. When his eyes met mine, I once again felt absorbed into the icy blue abysses. He was a very attractive man and there was no denying that I felt something for him. I had come to that conclusion the moment I left him last night.

"Shadowmere is quite a character," Damon said, his eyes lighting at the mention of his horse. He loved that creature.

There was a moment of silence.

"I almost blew my cover with Katherine," Damon broke the silence.

I felt a slight jump in my chest "How is that?" I questioned.

"I called her Katerina…I had not intention of doing so but it slipped out," Damon answered.

"I am betting she just about ran in fear," I said as a statement. If Katerina has the slightest idea that I was around, she would run for the hills.

"Yes, you could say that," Damon said, his smiling seeming to light the woods.

"She will know when the time is right," I said, knowing that if she dared to hurt Damon once more than she would need to face me.

"About last night," Damon said, pointing out the elephant in the room.

"What about it?" I questioned, curious to if he was going to regret it.

"I- I apologize for acting the way I had. Never have I acted so…" he paused, as if searching for the right words to say.

"You are forgiven," I said, smiling.

I stepped closer until I was a few inches from him. He lifted his head and jumped slightly, his heart racing. I could feel the heat from his warm, rich blood beneath his frail skin. I felt a pang, realizing just how fragile he was and how easily Katerina could end his life.

I felt the ache in my jaw, wanting to taste that blood which flowed through his veins, holding life essence. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my hand on his jaw, brushing my thumb along his cheek. His skin was so smooth and silky. He would make a perfect vampire. I locked my eyes with his, remembering the vervain which I had slipped into his hair last night. I didn't want Katerina compelling him anymore. Damon deserves to make his own choices.

I did not realize what was happening to me. I knew that to care for someone was a vampire's greatest weakness but there was something about this human standing before me that had me on edge. I closed my eyes, breathing in his incredible scent. I felt my own heart jump when his lips brushed against mine. That was when I lost control.

I wrapped my arms around his fragile body, gently pulling it against mine. I parted my lips, wanting to taste more. He followed, allowing me access to his mouth, which I took the moment I could. Warmth spread through my veins like cocoa and before I knew it, I had him against a tree, pressing against him as hard as I could without hurting him. He seemed to like the roughness of it though. He pushed my mouth from his and turned his head to the side, revealing his throat to me.

I was startled for a moment. He wanted me to bite him? When I took too long, He placed his hand on the back of my head, pushing it to his neck. Everything in my body was screaming to do it but I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop, considering just how willing he was to trust me with his life.

My instincts took over me and very gently, I slid my fangs into his skin like a knife through butter. My body tensed when the warm and sweet liquid filled my mouth. I felt a moan slip as I realized he tasted better than he smelled.

Damon seemed to be more turned on my that and he breathed out a soft sigh, digging his nails into the skin on my back.

I wanted to continue stealing his blood but I stopped myself, pulling back and licking my lips. My body felt so alive and on fire.

There was no denying it now. I was crazy about this human. For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes. Damon's breath was fast and his heart raced. He grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me back down into a kiss, which I took willingly.

For a few minutes, we continued until I suddenly noticed another presence; A human presence. I quickly pulled back and turned, snarling at the threat.

Damon's POV

I could not believe how incredible I felt, kissing his vampire. He was so glorious and so sweet and so broken inside. I had not a care in the world that he was a man. He would be anything and I would still be enjoying him. I was startled when he pulled away, growling like a wild animal.

I blinked and looked around to realize he was now holding pinning someone on the ground…that someone being Stefan as I took a better look.

I felt a lump in my throat, knowing that he just saw me and this other man kissing.

"Please don't hurt him," I begged Elijah as he bared fangs, readying to tear Stefan's throat out.

Stefan's eyes were wide like a deer in headlights and his chest moved rapidly as his breath came quick and short. All of the color was drained from his face. I had never seen him so afraid before. Not since father beat my ass right in front of him when he was six years old.

Elijah slowly moved away, his fangs retracting.

Stefan slowly stood, his eyes locked on me "What is going on?" he asked, out of breath.

Before I could speak, Elijah was in front of Stefan. I could almost see the fear radiating from my younger brother.

Elijah stepped back "he has vervain in his system," he said "I cannot compel him."

There was that vervain word again. I nodded "I will take care of it," I said, irritated that Stefan ruined our moment. Elijah nodded and then disappeared.

**Will update very soon. I am starting to get the writing groove back. Possibly another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Please leave reviews. They do inspire me moreso. Can also suggest ideas that you would like to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV

For a moment, Stefan just stared at me, his eyes confused and worried.

"You do not need to worry about him. He won't hurt you," I said, hoping that it was true.

"Who was that? Why were you kissing him?" Stefan asked.

"His name is of no importance to you, brother," I said, knowing that if Stefan knew, he would go to Katherine.

"Explain to me what is happening," Stefan demanded.

I walked over and sighed, trying to think of a way to explain this to him.

His eyes narrowed at my neck "He bit you?" he asked.

I nodded "I wanted him to," I said truthfully.

"So you like men? You are gay?" Stefan asked and I was surprised when there was no disgust in his voice.

I bit down on my lip and knit my eyebrows "I would not say 'gay' but I am attracted to this man in particular," I said, knowing there was no way around it.

"Who is he?" Stefan asked.

"None of your business," I said "And if you are smart, you will not mention a word of this to anyone because that man is more dangerous than you can imagine."

Stefan smiled slightly "Damon, I was not planning on telling anyone anything. I'm your brother. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

I was surprised when he said that. I had begun to think that the Katherine situation was creating an unbreakable feud between the two of us.

"And why would I tell you if I were with a man?" I asked.

"Because I will never judge you, Damon," Stefan said sincerely, his eyes honest.

I could not even think of a remark for that. I should believe I was lucky to have a brother like him.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked, curious.

Stefan grinned "Well, I walked to the barn to see that every one of the horses was running around, out of their stables. I noticed Shadowmere running out of the woods alone, looking frantic so I calmed him down enough to ride him. I had a bad feeling you were in danger so he led me here before throwing me off and running back."

I smiled, wondering why Shadowmere was fine with Elijah last night but not now.

"Well, little brother, as you can see, I am fine," I said.

"It is going to be a long walk back," Stefan said, glancing back.

"Maybe if Shadow would not stop running away," I said, annoyed that my horse was such a sissy.

Stefan just smiled "We should head back. Father is not happy at all," Stefan added.

I remembered the horse incident. I had no idea what came over me to let them all out but it happened "I hardly care about what father thinks," I said truthfully. Soon enough, I would be gone and I would never have to deal with him again.

We began our way back. It took a fairly long time and by the time we made it home, the horses were back in their places. I could see Katherine in the field, playing a game of croquet with Father.

Her dress was the colors of early spring, light greens and pinks. Her eyes landed on us and they sparkled. I stopped, remembering that Elijah had bitten me. I placed my hand over the bite. Stefan stopped and turned to me. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and he rubbed it along the wound. He examined it for a moment. "I can hardly see it. I think you should be alright," Stefan said and he turned back to Katherine, who was now jumping like a child when she won the game. I tried but I just could not feel for her the way I had before I met Elijah. Stefan's eyes lit with adoration when she walked over.

"Which of you naughty boys let the horses loose?" she questioned, her eyes playful.

"Damon, will you come over here," Father shouted.

I took a deep breath, readying myself.

I nodded to Katherine before walking away. As I did so, I glanced at Stefan as if to remind him not to say a word. He nodded slightly before turning his full attention back to Katherine.

I walked over to Father, noting that is face was filled with rage.

"Why did you set the horses loose?" he questioned, anger in his deep voice.

"They deserve some free time, don't you agree?" I said, trying to keep my calm.

"They are animals. They do not serve any purpose more than transportation," he growled.

"You really need to learn to care for anything other than yourself, Father," I said bitterly.

Before I realized there was movement, blackness suddenly flashed and my head began to throb. I winced and opened my eyes to realize I was on the ground. Pain radiated through my skull as I stood back up. I clenched my teeth as I stared back at my father. I would show him nothing. He would not get the satisfaction of causing me pain.

His face was red with anger "Your little Shadowmere is gone. A little lesson to teach you to be more respectful. You are nothing but a child."

I could now feel the anger surge through me as I fought the urge to swing back "I am more of a man than you will ever be," I growled, each word making him more angry.

I knew what was going to happen next. This time I was prepared for the swing. His fist caught my jaw perfectly and I could feel something snap along with a wave of excruciating pain. For a moment, I was lightheaded as I caught my balance. That was it.

I clenched my hand into a fist and with all of the strength I could muster, I swung back, catching the side of his head. He fell to the ground. I don't quite remember what happened next but the next thing I had realized, my father was sitting over me, being pulled up by a frantic Stefan.

I could feel my hair soaked with blood and the stickiness of blood down my face. I pulled myself back up, feeling adrenaline as I realized my father had blood across his face as well.

I felt hands on my arms and that only made me more ravage. I swung an elbow back to whoever held me and leapt back at Father. He fell out of Stefan's grip.

"Damon, stop!" Stefan yelled.

I was out of control and I knew it. I just did not want to stop. All I could think about was the times where father used me as a scapegoat for his anger. The numerous beatings I received for no reason. I was seeing red as I began to pound every inch of his body.

It did not take long for the other men nearby to run over and break up the fight. I was now being held back by Jonathan Gilbert. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

I watch as my father got back to his feet. He gave me a dark look "Get off of my property. You are no son of mine."

"Gladly," I growled. I began my way to the stables, stopping only when I remembered that he had taken Shadowmere from me. At that, I ran into the woods. I did not stop until I knew I could not be seen. I took a deep breath and sat upon a stone, trying to think back to what just happened. I knew I was a bloody mess and I knew that my jaw was shattered. Pain was radiating through me. It was almost unbearable. I knew that this was the last fight my Father and I would ever have.

I didn't know how much time had passed but it became dark and I was feeling too weak to move. I knew that I had lost a lot of blood. All I wanted was to see Elijah again…I wanted to hold him, to feel his comfort. Just as if he were hearing my thoughts, I suddenly sensed a presence.

I glanced up to see those dark eyes on me. They were full of concern "Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling "I was just thinking about you," I said.

"You need some of my blood to heal you," Elijah said, walking over. He sat beside me and bit his wrist open. I took a deep breath and then willingly took some. I only took a few mouthfuls before pulling away. My headache was already going away and I could feel the bones in my jaw beginning to mend back together.

"I took the honor of fixing your situation. Nobody remembers the events that happened earlier. You are welcome back to your home with open arms," Elijah said, his voice soft.

I stared at him as he pulled me into his arms "I don't want to go back. Can't I just leave with you?"

Elijah's POV

It felt as though there were a weight in my chest where my heart was. He wanted to be with me. I knew, though, that it was dangerous. He would never be able to live a normal life with me. Not with the threat of Klaus, who is willing to take away anyone I care for. This was the first time I had ever cared for anyone since Katerina.

I shook my head "This wasn't supposed to happen," I said the words.

He pulled back "What do you mean?" his eyes held fear.

I knew I had to stay strong. The vervain was definitely no longer on or in him "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness…a weakness I had promised never to feel again."

I could feel my heart tear as realization hit Damon. His ocean blue eyes began to fill with tears as he shook his head "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath, locking my eyes with his "You are not going to remember me…when I leave, you are going to return to your normal life. You will never see me again." I compelled those words into his mind and I could see as he took them in.

I remained strong though. His eyes remained dazed as I placed a kiss on his forehead. With that, I disappeared, leaving Damon in a daze.

Damon's POV

I opened my eyes to realize I was sitting in the middle of the woods. Confused, I tried to remember what happened. Nothing was coming to mind, though. I sighed and stood. I felt lightheaded, maybe drunk. As I walked back home, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Like some part of me was missing.

I walked into the house. It was dark as everyone slept soundly. I snuck into my room and lay upon my bed.

. . .One Week Later…

Elijah's POV

I tried not to return but all I could hear were the sounds of guns and the smell of vervain strong in the air. I climbed up the tree to try and get a good look at what was happening. There was a church, burning down, full of what I knew to be the vampires.

I glanced around and could see Katherine nowhere in sight. She must be in the church with the others.

My heart leapt when I glanced upon the road before me. There Damon lay, beside his brother, a bullet in his chest.

I didn't even care about the men with the vervain. I jumped from the tree, landing beside Damon. He couldn't be dead. I clenched my jaw to fight back a tear that dared to spill. I lifted him into my arms. His body was limp and his eyes lifeless.

The pain in my chest was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It had been a week since Damon sipped my blood so I knew it was no longer in his system.

"Hey, I found another one," a voice shouted in the distance. I jumped up when I felt a vervain dart slam into my back. I pulled it out and ran off.

. . .

Once I was a good distance away, I sat down on a large stone. Damon was dead…I couldn't get the pain out of my chest. I could have saved him. If only I had let him come with me. I wanted to turn the switch. End this pain.

. . .

**Sorry if this is short but there will be more chapters. Next one will start with Damon waking up and then it will go back to the present Vampire Diaries when Elijah returns to Mystic Falls and sees Damon again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Contains some very intense, naughty and descriptive SLASH…do not read if you don't like it. If you do…enjoy. And thank you all so much for the comments from the last chapter. They really made my day and made this easier to write. Thank you.**

Damon's POV

My head throbbed as opened my eyes. The sun was too bright and there was a hunger in my throat that I couldn't describe.

"So you have woken first," came the soft voice of Emily, Katherine's witch.

Memories began to press into my mind. I was trying to save Katherine when I heard the sound of a gunshot. I knew I had been shot in the chest; I died.

I sat up quickly, turning to Emily "W-what happened? I died…"

Emily nodded, her dark skin seeming much brighter in the sunlight "You did die but you had Katherine's blood in your system."

I knit my eyebrows "Does that mean…"

She nodded again "She had me make you and Stefan the rings you wear."

I glanced down, noting the new ring now on my finger. It was large and silver with the deep blue lapis lazuli and a 'D' in the middle. This was the reason I could be in sunlight as one of the undead.

"I-I feel so strange," I said.

"You are in transition," Emily said "You are going to need to feed soon."

I felt a pressure in my chest. I slowly slid off my blood soaked shirt. I needed some alone time to think. I walked to the small pond and sat down.

Too many things were running through my mind. Katherine was dead…she burned in the church with the other vampires.

There was another pang in my chest. I stared out at the water…memories then began to pour into my mind. Memories of a man with the dark and mysterious eyes; a man named Elijah.

My stomach twisted as the memories of the bar came back. Memories of the woods when we kissed and he took my blood…how he gave me his blood after the fight with my father. The memory of him compelling me to forget everything about him.

For some reason, that hurt more than the thought of losing Katherine. I loved Elijah more than I loved anyone else in my entire life. What if he had been the church with the rest of them?

"Emily, is Katherine dead?" I asked.

"I protected them. They are in a tomb," Emily said "Do you not remember the deal?"

I remembered. I was to protect her lineage for the protection of Katherine. Though now all I wanted was to find Elijah.

After a few more minutes of watching the water, Stefan appeared beside me.

. . . Present day: Elijah's return. . .

Damon's POV

We were on our way to save Elena, once again. Stefan and I. I loved Elena…more than anything else and if anything were to happen to her, I would kill everyone.

The love I felt was unlike anything. I loved her the way I loved Elijah so many years before. Of course I was upset to realize he was not in the tomb with the other vampires. For years, I played it off as I wanted to release Katherine and everyone bought it. Still, I wondered where he was. I had not seen him or even heard of him since that night he compelled me.

It still hurt to think of him being dead.

"You alright, Damon?" Stefan asked, breaking my thoughts. I turned to him and nodded. I wondered if he remembered Elijah. He had caught us in the woods and Elijah did compel him to forget the night of the fight. He never mentioned a word of it. Stefan did not remember anything from his human days so I doubt it. His years as a ripper had caused him to forget it all.

I parked the car and stepped out "You ready?" I asked.

Stefan nodded and began his way. I followed, knowing that these people who had Elena were going to be much stronger and much more powerful. Stefan and I were going to our death sentence.

I could hear voices in a back room as we entered.

Elijah's POV

"What was that?" I asked as I heard the footsteps of others in the house.

"I have no idea," Rose said and I knew she was speaking the truth.

I glanced down at the doppelganger and dragged her into the main room with me. I held her and darted my eyes around the room. I held out my hand only to have a stake pierce through it. I growled and pulled it out, realizing my doppelganger was no longer in my grasp.

I muttered threats as I broke a coat rack creating a large stake.

The events were a blur as the doppelganger threw what I believe to be a vervain grenade. I could see a vampire on the floor; a vampire whose head I would tear off. As I walked closer, I suddenly felt the pressure of a wooden stake in my chest. I winced as my body swung back into a wall. I narrowed my eyes at the culprit and suddenly, everything went numb as the icy blue eyes I remembered all too well met mine.

For a moment, we stared before blackness took over.

Damon's POV

I felt something jump inside of me as I slammed the stake into the vampire which was trying to kill Elena. I realized too late when the stake entered his heart. Those eyes…those dark and mysterious eyes met mine. I let go of the stake and stepped back, my heart dropping when the veins covered his face.

Elijah…I couldn't believe it…I killed Elijah. I turned to see the other culprit who endangered Elena. She ran like a bat outta hell. Right now I wanted to kill everyone.

"Let her go," Elena's voice sounded.

I paused and turned to her. She stood at the top of the stairs. She was so beautiful…I couldn't imagine losing her. She smiled at me and began to walk to me. Stefan jumped between us, though, pulling her into his arms.

I needed to be alone "Stefan…take Elena home. I'll take care of things here."

Stefan nodded and walked out with Elena. Once I knew they were a good distance away, I turned back to Elijah and I felt as though there was a dagger in my heart. I walked over and pulled the stake out of his heart. Before he could fall to the ground, I caught him in my arms. Slowly, I collapsed to the floor, his limp body in my arms.

Before I knew it, I could feel my eyes welling as tears began to spill. For years, I searched for him…I needed him. Then when I finally had him, I killed him. I pulled him closer to me, feeling his hair on my cheek "I love you so much," I whispered.

I then heard a gasp. For a moment, I thought there was another person in the room. I glanced around only to find it empty. I felt movement in my arms. I let go of Elijah and jumped back, startled. It didn't make sense. I killed him…he was just dead.

He gasped again and coughed as he got onto his hands and knees. He let out another breath before pulling himself up. He used the wall for balance for a moment before turning his eyes to me. For a moment, all I could see was pure rage.

Elijah's POV

I gasped as my body woke from its temporary coma. I climbed to my feet, trying to remember. I saw Damon…Damon, who supposedly died that night in 1864. I saw his body. But he had been standing in front of me. He just drove a stake into my heart. Was that a dream?

I sensed another presence in the room and I darted my eyes. I glared for a moment before realizing that it was Damon in front of me. He looked terrified and his eyes were full of tears.

As much as I wanted to rip his heart out from staking me, I couldn't even find anger. All I could feel was the joy of realizing he was very much alive.

"Elijah?" Damon asked, his voice just as I remembered.

"I thought you were dead," I said "I saw your body the night of the church fire."

Damon lowered his eyes "I was dead…but I had Katherine's blood in my system…"

I couldn't stop the feelings I felt inside. They were beyond anything I had ever experienced. I didn't even care that he killed me. All I wanted at this moment was to hold him in my arms. Without another moment of hesitation, I ran to Damon and in one swift moment, I had him against the wall. I knew now I could be rough. I could hear the wall crack as he hit it. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me against him as he pressed his mouth to mine.

Damon's POV

My body lit when Elijah threw me into the wall, pressing his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer as I moved into a kiss. The kiss instantly became passionate as I tasted him.

Warmth spread through me as our tongues wrestled for the dominance I knew he had. I wanted him…I needed him. I grabbed his coat, sliding it off of him before tearing the shirt right off his back. He growled in a primitive way as we went flying into another room. I felt myself land on a couch of some sort. I didn't care. He sat over me as he tore my shirt and leather jacket off like it was paper.

I grabbed him and pulled him back to my mouth before kissing down his neck. I then pressed my fangs into his shoulder. I felt his muscles tighten before he let out a moan. I then felt a breeze as my pants and underwear were tore off.

I hadn't even realized he removed his own. It wasn't until he climbed all the way on top of me. I felt him against me. That turned me on. I flipped so I was on top. I kissed down his chest, nibbling here and there, tasting his luxurious blood. I kissed lower and lower until I reached his hard on.

Though I had never done this before, it seemed to come naturally. Without hesitation, I slid my mouth over his entire member. He gasped and I felt his hands dig into my hair.

I loved this rough play. I started, slowly, teasingly, sliding my tongue up and down his length, loving the way his body shuddered.

"D-Damon…stop teasing," Elijah moaned, holding my head in place as he began to buck his hips. I grinned and glanced up at him. He grinned back and I was suddenly bent over the couch.

That was another thing I had never done before but I trusted Elijah. He could do whatever he wanted to me. I let my body relaxed as I felt a finger slide into me. It hurt a little but I had been shot with wooden bullets. This was nothing. I relaxed, allowing him to slide in a second finger and then a third. By then, all I wanted was to have him inside of me.

I held my breath as I felt his cock against my butt. In one quick movement and a quick pain, he slid in. For a moment, it burned but I let myself ease up. He began to slide slowly in and out as though he were afraid to hurt me.

"Just fuck me already," I breathed, wanting it so bad.

That was all it took. He began to pump faster and I was surprised at how enjoyable it was becoming. He then hit a spot…when he did so, I could not control the scream that escaped my lips. It was the most intense pleasure I had ever felt.

He caught on and began to hit the spot with each pump. I then felt him grab my hair, pulling my head up. I moaned, loving how rough he was being with me. Nobody had ever been like this.

"Bite me…hard," I said through my panting.

I then felt the stinging, pleasure pain of his fangs entering my skin. And he did bite hard, which only turned me on more. I could feel him drinking my blood and that made each pump more exciting.

He began to moan and he pulled his fangs from my neck as he slid his hand down to my own hard on. He then began to jerk me off as he pumped faster and harder into me. I could feel his cool breath against my neck as he moaned more loudly each second.

I knew I was about to bust and I knew he was too.

"Oh…Oh my…" I started but couldn't finish. I lost my breath as I came all over Elijah's hand. I then felt the warmth of him inside of me. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around me as we collapsed to the floor.

Both of us were panting. I couldn't believe what I had just done but there were no regrets. That had been the single most exhilarating experience in my life. It only made me love Elijah so much more.

"I've never done that before," Elijah said, catching his breath.

"Me neither," I said, trying to catch my own "That was incredible."

I turned my eyes to Elijah and he nodded. I then lay my head on his chest as he held me tightly. I felt his lips brush through my hair. I smiled, closing my eyes.

. . .

When I opened my eyes, I was somewhere unfamiliar. I took a deep breath as I embraced the dream I had just had. It had felt so real…but it had to be a dream because I had killed him and he had woken.

"Good morning," came that smooth, dark and alluring voice.

I jumped up, realizing I was on a bed. I glanced around the unfamiliar room which I knew had to be a hotel. It was small and dark with one bed and a small TV. I turned to the couch on the other side and felt my heart melt when Elijah sat there, sipping on a cup of coffee.

I couldn't control my smile. I had not truly smiled like this since 1864 when I was with him. I felt whole again. It wasn't a dream. I was here, with Elijah.

"I presume you have a few questions…and I do believe you owe me an apology," Elijah said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I'm sorry I killed you," I said, tasting the apology. It was rare that I would apologize to someone and mean it.

"You are forgiven. Just do not try it again or I will be forced to take you out," Elijah said and his tone was serious.

"H-How are you still alive?" I questioned curiously.

"I am an original," Elijah said flatly.

"So you cannot die?" I asked.

"Not in the ways which a normal vampire can," Elijah said smoothly.

"How is an original killed?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop at the thought of him dying.

"That is something which you will not discover," Elijah said, placing his coffee onto the table and standing up. He grabbed his jacket from the couch "I have things I need to do."

I stood up, realizing I was fully clothed. I swore this outfit had been torn apart.

"I replaced the clothing I destroyed," Elijah said as if he could read my thoughts.

"Don't leave…I just got you back," I said, feeling a pang.

Elijah smiled and walked over. He wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss against my lips "Oh, you will be seeing me again. As for now, I do not believe it a smart idea to let anyone know that we have a history…keep this a secret."

I nodded, knowing all too well that it would end badly if anyone knew.

"I will be seeing you," Elijah said as he walked out the door.

I sighed and sat back on the bed, realizing that the emptiness I had felt for so many years seemed whole again. I felt knew. Elijah was back.

I smiled and stood back up, sliding my leather jacket over me before walking out the door. It was time to go back to Mystic Falls.

**I do not know when the next chapter will be posted, considering it is the holidays but I will try my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please leave reviews, they mean a lot to me.**


End file.
